The Son I Never Had
by Deutzy
Summary: Aragorn's POV. Aragorn realises that Frodo is more than a friend to him... but can he tell Frodo before it's too late? THIS IS NOT SLASH! Please R/R!
1. Thoughts and Doubts

~DISCLAIMER~

I own nothing etc. etc.

A/N: This is the first time I have tried to write 1st person, rather than narrative, so it will probably turn out rubbish! 

The Son I Never Had

_"You know, if you should ever call my name,_

_I'll be right there,_

_You'll never be alone"_

_- 'You'll Never Be Alone' by Anastacia_

1 – Thoughts and Doubts

I was staring into the darkness, thinking about everything that had happened since I'd met up with Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin in Bree. Who would have guessed that I would now be sitting here, in Lothlorien, on my way to Mordor and Mt. Doom to destroy the One Ring? 

We'd arrived here a few days ago, having journeyed through the mines of Moria. We had there tragically lost Gandalf in the shadow, after a Balrog attacked him. I have tried to lead the rest of the fellowship, but everyone still grieves for Gandalf. Frodo has been the worst – every night he has woken after some nightmare, white and shaking. He then always begs me to stay at his side until he falls back to sleep. I feel sorry for him – he never asked for any of this, and he has ended up with the most important task of all – to carry the ring right into Mt. Doom. 

I was awakened from my thoughts, which had strayed to the last time I had seen Arwen, by a scream. I immediately turned and looked at Frodo, who was sitting bolt upright, shaking uncontrollably and looking wildly around him as if some creature was about to jump out on him. 

'Frodo, it was a nightmare,' I said, going over to the hobbit. 

'But… but… it was chasing me… and it killed everyone else…' Frodo stammered back, trying to explain the events of his nightmare. 

'Nothing's going to happen to you here.' I tried to reassure him, pulling him to my chest and hugging him. To me, he was little more than a child, even though in hobbit terms he was most definitely an adult. 

Frodo buried his head in my chest, letting the tears flow down his cheeks. There was little more I could do than hug him and try to comfort him. 

'Please don't go, Strider.' He begged, just the same as the last few nights. 

'I'm not going anywhere,' I replied, rocking the hobbit back and forth in my arms, lulling him asleep. When he had fallen asleep, I laid him back down on the ground next to Sam, and sat by his side for a while, watching him sleep. 

I don't know what made me so protective of Frodo. Ever since I first met him, I've felt as if I have to look after him. Of course, he used to turn to Gandalf whenever he was scared or upset, but now he's gone, he seems to have turned to me instead. 

*** 

We spent several days in Lothlorien. During the day Frodo seemed to be unworried by his dreams, and spent most of his time walking about with Sam, Merry and Pippin. I am trying to think of the best thing to do once we leave here – we can't stay forever, though many of us wish we could, me included. Sam and Gimli, especially, worship this place.

During these times of reflection, my thoughts usually turn back to Frodo. Everything we do involves him, and I have to take him into constant consideration. Sometimes it worries me how much _I _worry about _him_. I look out for him, but I can't help thinking I care about him more than the others do… apart from maybe Sam. I remember how worried Bilbo was when we left Rivendell, making sure we would look after Frodo. I can understand his concern – I have no children of my own, but everyone in this fellowship is so important to me, they feel like family. Frodo, especially, feels just like a son to me.

I think back to the journey from Bree – how I looked after Frodo on Weathertop, how I helped him at Caradhras, how I helped to save him from that _thing _outside Moria. A thought comes into my head – would I have done the same for the others; for Sam, Merry and Pippin? Or do I just care too much for Frodo?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Please review and tell me what you think – any ideas for improvements, tell me whether you love it or hate it! I'm desperate for reviews! If you read this, just tell me what you think… please??!! J 


	2. Words From The Heart

The Son I Never Had

2 – Words From The Heart

I had decided to take the fellowship from Lothlorien in two days. If we stayed much longer, it would be impossible to ever leave. Also, the quicker we carry on again, the quicker our minds will move from Gandalf. Frodo's nightmares are getting worse; he's on the border of physically injuring himself in his dreams. When he wakes up he cries for ages, and I can do nothing to calm him apart from hugging him and holding him.  

Sam was now trying to stay up to look after his master at nights, but he kept on falling asleep before Frodo woke. I was grateful for his company in the evenings, though. I seemed to end up sleeping during the days and staying up during the night to look after Frodo. 

I felt like a parent looking after a sick child, sitting at the end of their bed until they were asleep. In a way I was proud that Frodo trusted me, and would allow me to look after him. I'm sure he would have turned to Gandalf if he had still been around… but I don't want to start thinking about that again. 

It was the last evening of our stay in Lothlorien. I had sat with Frodo, telling him that if he wakes up from a nightmare, I'd be there. This seemed to comfort him, and he fell asleep with Merry and Pippin. Sam came and sat with me. Gimli, Boromir and Legolas finally drifted off to sleep, leaving Sam and me awake. 

We sat in silence for a while, listening to the elven songs coming from the trees around us. I've always like elven music, probably because I grew up with elves. It calms me down, and takes my worries away. It also reminds me of Rivendell, which gives me hope of life after the ring is destroyed. I'll be able to see Arwen again, and we'll be able to stay in Rivendell for the rest of our lives. 

I looked at Sam. He had fallen asleep beside me. I carried him over to where the other three hobbits lay, and put him at Frodo's side. Frodo was lucky to have such faithful friends. 

Frodo began to mumble in his sleep, and I knew that this was the start of the night's nightmare. I carried him away from the other hobbits, so he wouldn't accidentally hit them. I laid him down and watched him as the nightmare got worse. He was shouting now, shouting at some evil creature and shouting for help. I knew better than to try and wake him, in case he attacked me before he knew what he was doing. 

He was hitting something in his sleep now. If I had left him where he had been lying, Sam would now be getting very badly beaten up. Frodo was reaching the climax of his dream; he would wake up any moment now. 

  Sure enough, he did. He looked more scared than I had ever seen him before. He was white as a sheet, shaking and sweating uncontrollably. He was looking wildly around, and still had his hands up to his face to protect himself. 

'It was a dream, Frodo. You're awake now.' I told him. The hobbit stared at me, before crawling towards me, and flinging his arms around my waist, tears in his eyes. 

'I'm scared, Strider, scared.' He said. 

'I know,' I replied, pulling the hobbit onto my lap and stroking his hair. The hobbit's tears didn't stop for several minutes, and it took even longer for him to stop shaking and for some colour to return to his face. 

'We're moving on tomorrow, Fro.' I said, using the name I had often heard Sam, Merry and Pippin call him. 'We're going to stick together, and get rid of this ring once and for all.'

Frodo nodded, hugging me tighter. I returned the hug, feeling even more like a parent looking after a child. Frodo looked very tired, so I held him and began to lull him to sleep. Frodo rested his head against my arm, obviously grateful to have someone to comfort him. Just before he fell asleep, he said four words that changed all my thoughts about the hobbit forever. Four words: 'I love you, father.' From that moment on, I looked at Frodo, and saw my son…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Please review and tell me what you think – any ideas for improvements, tell me whether you love it or hate it! I'm desperate for reviews! If you read this, just tell me what you think… please??!! J 


	3. Sticking Together

A/N: This turns into an AU fic in this part, read and see…

The Son I Never Had

3 – Sticking Together

The next morning, we packed our things together, and started on our journey again. The elves of Lothlorien had given us three elven boats, and supplies to keep us going for quite a long time. 

We took these boats down the River Anduin. I made sure Frodo was in the same boat as me, in case he fell asleep while on the boat. I didn't want any of the others looking after him if the nightmares returned. 

I had wanted it to be just me and Frodo in the boat, but I could not stop Sam from travelling with his master. Sam was scared of boats and water enough as it was, I didn't want him to panic even more by stopping him looking after Frodo. In the end, Sam and Frodo came with me, Merry and Pippin went with Boromir, and Legolas and Gimli went in the third boat. 

Nothing major happened on our journey down the Anduin. Frodo's nightmares began to ease, and after a few nights he was sleeping peacefully again. Still, I spent several nights just sitting at his side anyway. 

Sam thought he saw that creature – Gollum – following us at one point, but by the time I looked he had gone again. There are orcs on one of the banks, but we should be safe if we keep to the other side of the river. Legolas and I both have bows and arrows, so we can shoot any orcs that get too close for comfort, as the saying goes. 

Now, we are at Amon Hen. I worry that the orcs are getting closer, but I don't want to worry the others. I now have to decide which way to go next. Boromir wants us to go to Gondor, to help in the fight against Mordor. He seems to forget that the whole reason we are here is to go to Mordor itself, and destroy the ring. 

Whatever happens, whether we split or stay together, I have decided to stay with Frodo, as will Sam. I'm guessing Merry and Pippin will come too, but as for Boromir, Legolas and Gimli, I don't know. 

*** 

Boromir is dead. He was slain by some creature from Isengard, like an orc, only stronger. They also took Merry and Pippin. 

Legolas, Gimli, Frodo and Sam are all adamant that we should go and find Merry and Pippin, but that will give the Enemy more time. I'm worried that I may have to go with Legolas and Gimli to find the hobbits, but I really don't want to leave Frodo and Sam. On their own, they are as good as dead. They will last no more that 5 minutes if they get caught by orcs. 

I got up from where I had been sitting on my own at the edge of the river, and went over to the other four. 

'Legolas, Gimli.' I began. 'Go and follow the super-orcs. Find Merry and Pippin, and look after them. Frodo and Sam, you're coming with me. We're going to Mordor, like Elrond said.'  

'What about Merry and Pippin?' Frodo asked. I knelt down so I could look into the hobbit's eyes. 

'Legolas and Gimli will find them.' I said, putting a hand on Frodo's shoulder. 'They will find them, and save them. But your path doesn't go to Isengard, it goes to Mordor. And that is where we're going.' 

Frodo hung his head, and I saw the tears. 'Merry and Pippin will be fine, I promise. You, me and Sam our going to get through this, and we'll see the others again. This isn't the end, Frodo, this is just the beginning.' 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Please review and tell me what you think – any ideas for improvements, tell me whether you love it or hate it! I'm desperate for reviews! If you read this, just tell me what you think… please??!! J 


	4. A Turn For The Worst

The Son I Never Had

4 – A Turn For The Worst

It was hard to take Frodo and Sam away from the others, especially when they were being stopped from finding their friends, but it had to be done. We watched Legolas and Gimli go off; following the trail of orcs, then took one of the boats and made our way across the River Anduin.

We were now at the edge of the Emyn Muil. _(A/N: I think that's how you spell it!) _We could see the dark towers of Mordor off in the distance, casting smoke and fire into the sky. 

'I'm glad you're with me, both of you.' Frodo said. I put a hand on the hobbit's shoulder, trying to be of some comfort. I can't even begin to think what's going through Frodo's mind as we begin to try and find a way through the Emyn Muil, and towards Mordor. Sam and I have a choice, we can turn back, but Frodo must carry on. He carries the whole future of Middle-earth around his neck.

I can almost sense his fear. He is eating little, and the nightmares are beginning to return. This time, however, they're not about Moria and the loss of Gandalf, but the future – Mordor and Mt. Doom. He seems to be finding everything a great effort, and he tires much more easily than Sam or me. 

*** 

We carried on going through the Emyn Muil for several days. We are still trying to break free of this area, but we seem to keep going around in circles. I'm beginning to worry that Frodo is more than just scared, he is just plain ill. 

He is finding walking and climbing up the hills more and more difficult. He seems breathless, and when I've sat with him at night, I've noticed how fast his heart is beating. If this carries on much longer, I will have to ask him if he has and medical problems, but I don't want to scare him. It could be just a case of the air being thinner in the higher parts of this hilly area. 

*** 

We've been going for two more days, and Frodo can hardly walk any more. This isn't just the air – Sam is absolutely fine. 'Do you know what's wrong with you?' I asked him, when he fell to the ground that morning, gasping for breath. 

He surprised me by slowly nodding. 'I… have something… wrong… with my… heart…' He panted. 

I sat down at his side, concerned. Why hadn't he told me this earlier? 'Do you know what?' I asked. 

'A hole… I've had it ever since I was born, but it was never a real problem. It was small, and I had no great need for lots of activity. I was told it would get worse as it got older, but hobbits aren't very technological. Everything medical is natural, we believe, and we can't cure anything.'

'Hole in the heart…' I muttered to myself. I had heard of this disease, and I knew that it couldn't be cured. All this hill climbing was killing Frodo, and I knew I had to do something. 

'I'll carry you.' I said out loud. 'We're nearly out of these retched hills, and then the going should be easier.' 

Frodo nodded, and allowed me to pick him up. We made slow but steady progress that day. We are, I think, going in the right direction, but I can't go very fast climbing these hills and carrying Frodo. 

It was the next day I made the biggest mistake of my life…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Please review and tell me what you think – any ideas for improvements, tell me whether you love it or hate it! I'm desperate for reviews! If you read this, just tell me what you think… please??!! J 


	5. The Son I Never Had

The Son I Never Had

5 – The Son I Never Had

We came to a point where we could go one of two ways. Both ways seemed to go in the right direction, but for all I knew either of the paths could have been blocked further ahead. 

I put down Frodo, and told him and Sam to wait there while I went a short distance ahead to try and choose the best path. I should never have done that – I should have taken them with me. 

I had been going for less than 5 minutes when I heard shouts from behind me. I immediately recognised Sam's voice desperately calling me. I turned back and ran as fast as I could. 

I could see a short way ahead of me Frodo, Sam and four orcs. That was a tiny number for me, but for those two, it was four too many. They had obviously tried to run from them, as they were not where I had left them. Frodo was on hands and knees on the floor, and as I watched he fell onto his back, gasping for breath. 

I drew my sword, and ran towards them, killing the orcs quickly and easily. I then turned my attention to Frodo. He shouldn't have run, but I don't blame him for doing so. He wasn't getting enough air, and he seemed to be falling unconscious. I picked him up, and moved him as fast as I could away from the dead orcs. 

The ground was becoming flatter, and grass was appearing between the rocks. Frodo's breathing seemed to calm slightly, and I slowed my pace. This was my second mistake – I took too long to look at Frodo. I should have examined him immediately. 

Instead, I carried on walking with him until we were nearly out of the Emyn Muil. Here we finally stopped, and I laid Frodo on the ground, sitting at his side. Sam sat next to me. 

Frodo's heart was still beating alarmingly fast, and he was having increasing trouble with his breath.

'What's wrong, Strider? What's wrong with my master?' Sam kept on asking, but I couldn't answer him. 

'Is he going to die?' Sam asked. That's when I lost my temper. 

'Sam, shut up! If I knew, I'd tell you. You're just making everyone panic!' 

The hobbit shrank away from me, tears in his eyes. I immediately regretted what I had said. 

'I'm sorry, Sam.' I said, tears in my own eyes. 'But please, just let me treat Frodo?' 

Sam nodded, and moved back next to me, keeping quiet. I quickly took off Frodo's shirt and _mithril _shirt, so I could get to his chest. I put a hand on his chest, and felt the hobbit's heartbeat. It seemed to have slowed, but it was still slowing. I realised that the worst was about to happen – Frodo was dying. 

I held Frodo's hand as his eyes began to close. The hobbit that I had grown to love as my own son was dying before my eyes, and I had never told him how I felt. It was now or never. 

'I love you… son.' I said. 

'I love you, father.' Frodo whispered in reply, before his eyes closed and Frodo's grasp on my hand weakened. His whole body went limp, and I knew that this was the end He was dead, he was gone. 

I pulled Frodo's dead body close and into a hug, and I cried. Sam was at my side, crying as well. 

'Why'd you call him your son?' Sam asked through the tears. 'He's not your son.' 

'I know.' I replied slowly. 'But he was the son I never had.' 

*~*_the end*~*_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There, the end. I made myself cry just writing the end of that. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm thinking about writing a sequel about how Aragorn copes afterwards, what do you think?


End file.
